


Soulmates

by RedFeather2044



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFeather2044/pseuds/RedFeather2044





	1. Discovery

**Rating:** Teen.

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai. Swearing.

**Word Count:** 3,068

**Edit: 8/3/19** \- 4,457. Heavily edited, reread suggested.

**Pairings:** Law/Luffy. Background Zoro/Sanji. 

**Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own One Piece nor any characters from it.

**AN:** Trying to get rid of my writing block and decided to revamp this.

* * *

Law heaved a heavy sigh as he stared up at the college he would now be attending. A total downgrade, if you ask him. He couldn’t believe that his birdbrained good for nothing Uncle forced him to come back to this small town. He would have preferred to have stayed overseas in London, preparing for his 4th year at UCL. You know, only one of the top medical schools in the world. The conversation still made Law grit his teeth and scowl in displeasure… Doffy never listened to anyone but himself.

" _ Laaaaw, you know as well as I do that you'll have a better chance at finding your soulmate here. At home where you belong.”  _ Doflamingo insisted in a playful tone.

Law rolled his eyes and scoffed, " _ You already know that I don't give a shit about that Soulmate garbage, Doffy. I could care less about finding my destined one."  _

" _ Law, you're already twenty-two,”  _ he could hear his uncle’s quiet sigh, _ “most people find their mates in Highschool so I think I've given you enough time to full around.”  _ And just like that his playful tone was gone and his rare-used parenting voice bled through, _ “I expect you to be on that plane and back here tomorrow. Corazon and I have already made all the proper arrangements for your future schooling. See you soon, kid.” _

" _ DOFLAMINGO! DON'T YOU DAR-"   _ Law cut off when he heard the beeping that told him the call had been ended.

" _ Well, that's just fan- _ fucking _ -tastic. I'm sure this will be a great time…"  _ He said to himself. He knew that he couldn’t defy Doffy when he was like this. Especially not if he roped his dad into this. 

* * *

 

Law knew full well that he was past that age and had little hope of finding his soulmate this late in the game. The way it worked was people usually found their soulmate in the timespan of their first year of Middle School all the way to their last year of High School. Mates are usually born in the same town, or fairly close to each other because they are meant to meet. In rare cases, they can be born far apart, but are eventually brought together by some weird coincidence. 

People know when they have found their mates because a tattoo of their names will appear on the underside of their arms. Like his friend Zoro when he met Sanji through him. Zoro got Vinsmoke Sanji on his left arm, and Sanji got Roronoa Zoro on his right. Law smirked at the memory. Their reactions were priceless since the two fought like cats and dogs whenever they were together. Though Law suspected that was just a way to release the tension that was between them… although there was always that other way.

He continued to walk through the halls to his first class. Everything was going smoothly until he turned the corner and somebody smashed into him. Which he meant quite literally as he was thrown backward and landed on his ass and somebody was sitting on top of him.

"Shishishi. That was fun!" The person above him laughed weirdly.

Law's first instinct was to throw this weight off of him and snap at whoever just decked him to the floor. That was until he looked up and saw the guy. It was a kid with these big brown doe eyes, with a scar under the left one, and an overwhelmingly big-toothed grin and if that wasn’t enough the kid was staring down at him with the cutest expression. 

Law didn’t even register anything but the boy’s face until he felt a searing pain on the underside of his right arm, which caused him to wince and then scowl in displeasure.

The person didn’t seem to realize Law’s mood and spoke with a slightly high-pitched happy voice. "Sorry for running into you!” He could tell that the brat wasn’t sorry at all with just one look into his mischievous eyes. “I was trying to escape a lecture from that annoying teacher, Akainu..." The kid’s face darkened slightly at the name but it vanished within the next second. 

Law brushed it off as him seeing things as the boy was back to chattering happily while continuing to sit on top of him all while making no signs of getting up. Law felt like he had to stop this now before he ended up snapping at the brat.

He gently pushed the boy off his lap and noticed a straw hat on his back in the process. He stood up and brushed himself off. The boy was still on the ground so Law offered him a hand which he took. "It's fine but you should really watch where you're going next time Strawhat-ya," Law cautioned and gave the boy a once over to make sure he wasn’t injured. If his eyes lingered a bit longer then what was appropriate and he gave him a once over well… that wasn’t anybody’s business but his own.

The boy was wearing the straw hat on his head now, paired with a long-sleeved red hoodie, a pair of blue jean shorts, and old-fashioned sandals. After Law finished checking him- looking him over for injury he turned to leave and headed toward his class. Which he really should be getting too soon, but he was aware of the kid following him.

"Hey, tattoo-guy! My name is Monkey D. Luffy!” The kid- Luffy shouted from his spot next to him. Law held in the urge to roll his eyes and picked up his pace. But somehow Luffy managed to keep up with him even with his shorter legs. Then the raven tilted his head and looked up at him with a curious expression and a grin. “What’s your name?”

"Trafalgar Law" He figured he might as well humor the kid until he reached his class.

"Traa...Tor...Trafla...Torao! Shishishii~ Nice to meet you, Torao!” If the brat couldn’t pronounce his last name he should have just called him Law. “I'm glad I got away from Akainu since he's such an asshole, but I'm glad I met you since you seem like a good guy!" 

Luffy continued talking all the way to his class and Law was glad to finally be here since he was getting on his nerves. He wasn’t used to talking to anyone besides his family members and his few friends. And none of them were chatterboxes. When his classroom finally came into view he almost heaved a sigh of relief.

"Well, Luffy-ya this is my class," Law stated and further emphasized it with a pointed finger at the plague on the door. It read: Professor Smoker.

He saw Luffy’s eyes light up in recognition, "Oh, you have Smokey as your teacher! You must be a fourth-year then, Torao. Guess I'll see you later!" Luffy grinned widely. He waved to Law quickly until the younger man turned his back and walked to his next class. Or well he assumed that's where he was walking.

He had a feeling that this wasn’t going to be his last encounter with Monkey D. Luffy and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that. He sighed as he walked into his classroom. He just knew that this was going to be a long day.

* * *

 

Luffy was on Law's mind for basically the entire rest of the day, which was very unusual for him. He only gave other people a passing thought, if they weren't useful to him. Well, except for his childhood friends Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin but that was different since Bepo practically glued himself to Law throughout the years and Shachi and Penguin were always a step behind them.

Though, he knew that if they ever tried to call him by anything other than Law or Trafalgar he'd rip out their vocal cords and preside to skewer them with Kikoku - the sword his father got him when he went overseas for a trip one year. He discarded that train of thought and his mind went back to thinking about Luffy. 

He figured the straw-hatted boy must be a first-year since he didn't look like he could have been any older than eighteen. Law's gotta admit though, that kid was pretty fucking cute. However, he also appeared to be naive and much too trusting for his own good what with the way he just followed Law - a literal stranger - and struck up a conversation with him and even called him a good guy after two seconds of meeting. He could already tell that whoever was friends or family with that kid had their hands full. He was the kind of person that could get into trouble sitting still.

Law could totally see that. He continued to think about things that Luffy would probably end up getting into even after he entered his house. He went to remove his coat and hang it up on the rack until his eyes zeroed in on his arm. He dropped the coat and grabbed his arm to examine the new tattoo which definitely wasn’t there yesterday.

"What. The. Fuck?!" Law shouted out loud, freaked out about the new tattoo that he now had. And to make matters worse it was a soulmate one. There was no mistaking that. He glanced at it again and glared at the beautiful inky black scrawl that covered the underside of his arm. It read: ‘ _ Monkey D. Luffy _ .’

"Law, why are you yell..." Law looked over to see his adopted father, Corazon, stop mid-sentence when the man he caught sight of his arm and realized the reason for his yelling. His dad stared in blatant disbelieve at the raven’s new body art. Then after a few beats, he broke into his signature wide - borderline creepy with the facepaint - grin.

"Law! You met your  _ Soulmate _ !? Oh my god! That's huge let me take a lo-" He got cut off again because he tripped over nothing and fell flat on his face when he tried to run over to him. Same old dad Law thought and smiled a little despite his current situation. Corazon recovered relatively quickly and rushed over to check out the marking.

"Monkey  _ D. _ Luffy… Huh. That's funny since you also have a D. initial Law. But I'm so happy for you!” The blond’s face took on a dreamy quality and he then proceeded to burst into tears and blabber on and on. “I thought I'd never get grandkids at this rate. Oh, and of course the wedding!" Corazon continued excitedly talking about things that shouldn't even be thought of at the moment.

Law sighed, exhaustion was audible in his tone, "Cora-san… this just happened and I don't even know how I feel about this." Law mulled over all of it and was starting to get a headache from stressful thoughts.

Corazon donned a rare serious-father look, "Well, you just have to accept this Law. It’s a destiny you can’t fight against. The tattoo on your skin proves that.” His dad placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a comforting squeeze. “The mark shows that your his and he’s yours and nothing - not even death - can change that.” Law couldn’t help but smile up at his father before he shrugged the hand off his shoulder. 

Corazon understood and changed back to his normal happy go lucky persona. “Now you just have to tell me about this boy!” The blond demanded.

Law rolled his eyes but indulged his father with what little he knew. "I only met him today so I don't know much but here is what happened…" 

After Law explained what had occurred and Corazon stopped laughing about him being pushed down they continued to talk.

"Hey at least he sounds like a nice kid,” the older man chuckled, “I can't wait to meet him!” His father’s eyes hardened a bit on his next words, “Now Law... I expect you to follow through with this willingly. Well, even if you don't it'll still happen." Corazon joked with a laugh. Just thinking about this shaking up his calm and collected son was enough to set him off. 

The blond got up and left the room with that final heavy sentence hanging in the air between them.

Law got tired from just thinking about the straw-hat wearing boy and already knew this wasn’t going to be easy. Since it was simpler to work then think about the depressing situation he decided to just study for the rest of the day and think about things tomorrow.

* * *

 

Luffy’s mind was filled with thoughts about the tall handsome man he met today. It weirded him out since he mostly only used it for thinking about food. All of this was overshadowed by the fact that he was pretty surprised to come home and find ‘ _ Trafalgar D. Water Law _ ’ plastered on his left underarm in bold black lettering. It was longer than what Torao told him but he still got it. So, Torao must be his Soulmate! Luffy smiled happily at finally meeting his mate.

He was already passed the time meant to meet and was honestly a little worried about it before this happened. But since Torao was a fourth-year in  _ college _ he must have already given up hope of meeting his partner. Though he got the feeling that the man wasn’t bothered by such things.

Luffy was happy that Ace wasn’t at home right now because he'd make a big deal about it, what with his freckled brother's huge overprotectiveness that bordered on brother complex territory. Luffy sighed audibly just thinking about that. So he shoved it from his mind and went to the kitchen for meat. Food was his number one priority anyhow. When Luffy walked into the kitchen for his favorite meat he realized he made the mistake of forgetting about his other brother.

Unfortunately, it was already too late to backtrack since the blond had caught sight of him. “Lu! You should have said you were home or something.” Sabo chided as he walked by Luffy to grab a cup. Luffy saw him glance over and he hid his arm on reflex. The blond picked up on it right away.

"Luffy, what are you trying to hide?" Placing the cup down Sabo approached Luffy to look at whatever he was hiding. Luffy, figuring it'll just be easier to show Sabo pouts but lets him look at his arm. 

His brother stared at the mark for about 10 seconds straight with an unreadable expression like always. He was good at giving nothing away and it irked Ace and him to no end. Luffy waited for a beat for a reaction and wondered if he should say something. 

Right then, however, Sabo seemed to snap out of his daze and he said something completely unexpected. "Wow... that name sure takes me back,” his tone was one of fond nostalgia, “Huh. So Law was your soulmate this whole time meaning he's back in town." Sabo smiled at the childhood memories before he refocused and went back to finding something to drink.

Luffy just gaped at his older brother in shocked silence, wondering if he just heard correctly. Sabo knew who Torao was? He wasn’t mad even though he was just like Ace only slightly less with his complex? Sabo looked over and realized Luffy's confusion and briefly explained.

"I've known Law since we were in middle school through our mutual friends. He's a pretty cool guy once you get to know him so don't worry Lu, I definitely approve of him. I'm just glad you didn't get somebody like Cavendish for your soulmate. Him I definitely would've killed." Sabo smiled his wicked smile and the raven knew he wasn’t joking. Whew, one brother down and now only one to go.

"You're actually lucky that your tattoo appeared so quickly since it usually takes a few days or weeks for the souls to fully connect. Koala and I didn't know about it until after a week while Ace and Marco's appeared the very next day after the meeting.” Sabo paused for a second and looked at him with curiosity, “You know, they say the stronger the bond between your souls the faster the tattoo appears. So, do you remember how long it took yours?" Sabo questioned as he poured plain water into his glass. 

Luffy thought back to their first meeting and remembered that he had felt an odd pain right after his eyes connected with Torao when he was on top of him.

"Shishishi. Yeah, I remember feeling pain right after making eye contact with him," Luffy responded while he ate a giant serving of meat in one bite. Sabo shook his head at his brother’s eating habits but continued the conversation hoping the younger man didn’t choke on his food.

"That’s amazing. It means your souls must have bonded right when your eyes met. I’ve never heard of it happening so fast!” Sabo stopped his discovery induced chatter and patted Luffy on the head and shot him a smile. “I'm really happy for you, Lu. Just make sure to bring him over so I can talk to him soon, okay?" Luffy nodded at the blond and he took that as his cue and walked out of the kitchen with his glass. 

He frowned once his brother was out of sight. He could already picture how that talk was gonna go since Sabo’s tone changed a bit at the end. He was starting to slightly pity Torao but then again it wasn’t much since he would be way too entertained by the show to care _that_ much.

Luffy hurriedly finished up his meat and he figured that he’d go see Torao tomorrow so they could talk about their newfound relationship. He was super glad that his mate was going to be somebody like Torao. Even he could tell that the man was extremely good looking with his dark skin and hair, his stormy gray eyes, his silver piercings, and the many tattoos the man’s skin probably carried. All in all, the guy was probably a catch. He did seem to be a bit on the gloomy, creepy, and negative side of things but Luffy could more than makeup for that. 

Luffy smiled in anticipation and excitement. He had a really good feeling about tomorrow.

* * *

 

O-kay, Law was already dreading going inside of the school. With him just knowing that he could end up running into Luffy right away was enough for him to feel this way. He took a deep breath and calmed himself down. He could do this, no pressure. Once he was calm enough he headed inside and tuned into the gossip that he usually ignored. He needed to know if the rumors had started yet. It was always a huge deal when a new soulbond was made after all.

"Hey, did you guys hear what people are saying!?" A blonde girl demanded with an irritatingly high-pitched voice.

"I know it's crazy! It's all over the school. They say the Strawhat Captain has found his soul-bond! And he was totally cute too." A brunette giggled creepily in his opinion.

"I just wonder what the rest of his crew are gonna say when they hear about it! I bet it'll be pretty entertaining to watch." A dark-haired man smirked.

"I bet since all of them are pretty overprotective of their cute airheaded captain… Especially his crew’s first-mate and cook!"

The group of people chuckled at the last line and walked right past Law. Damn. Word traveled fast in this town. Law wasn’t surprised that people knew but he couldn’t help but wonder what the girls meant by that captain and crew talk. Although, he didn’t think about it for long when suddenly something jumped on him and he almost fell on his ass for the second day in a row. 

Thank _ fucking _ God he caught himself at the last second. After assuring that he was steadied he looked down to see what the hell just collided with him. He wasn’t surprised to see Luffy clinging to him with a smile on his face. He was startled by the warm feeling in his chest and the sudden heat on his face from just looking at Luffy and to have him touching him though.

" _ Torao _ !” The younger man squeezed him tight. “Can you believe we are soulmates!? I'm so happy that it was you!." Luffy shouted pleasantly, still hanging onto Law with his arms now wrapped around his neck. 

Law was about return the gesture and smile despite himself, but before he could he heard chatter behind him. Right. They were still in front of the school and probably being stared at right now. He figured they should probably take this somewhere more private so he just retracted his mate's hands from his neck and put him down.

When Law saw the hurt in Luffy’s eyes he spoke quickly. "Luffy-ya, let's go somewhere else and talk about this." Law didn’t wait for a response, he just grabbed Luffy's hand and dragged him to the back of the school. 

He tried to ignore the pleasant tingles running through his body. He didn’t know that this was what it felt like to be near your other half. That by just touching him and being near him brought an unexpected warmth that he had never felt before. He might just get addicted to it. 

They reached the back of the school and he took a look around. It was usually deserted and it appeared it was today as well. Law walked over and sat down on the grass and leaned against the wall. He gestured for Luffy to do the same. However, instead of sitting across from Law he just plopped down right next to him, clinging onto his arm and leaning against his right side. Law sighed inwardly but he made no move to dislodge the teen from his place. It… felt nice to have his weight on him, not that he would ever admit that.

Law looked down at Luffy to see him staring deeply up at him with excitement and nervousness in his eyes. Law smiled at this unintentionally and caught Luffy’s eyes moving to stare at his lips and heard an audible gulp. Law was still lost in Luffy's face when the sudden voice snapped him out of it.

"Sooo Torao, you are okay with us being soulmates right?" Luffy asked with hope shining in his eyes and a twinge of fear in his voice.

Any thoughts Law had of denying this was immediately expelled from his mind and he just pulled Luffy away from himself and positioned him so that they were now across from each other but still close enough that their knees touched in their crisscrossed positions.

"Yes, I'm alright with this Luffy-ya and I hope that you’re happy with me..." He felt his face heat up at the sweet words that were coming out of his mouth and he looked away from the sheer embarrassment of it all. Luffy noticed and thought Law was being absolutely adorable and flashed his signature grin and laughed happily.

"Shishishi. Torao, you look so cute when you blush!”

"Luffy-ya I..I do not blush." Law stuttered slightly but recovered when he thought of a way to get back at the teen. Not giving it a second thought Law leaned in and kissed his mate, moving his tattooed hand up to cup the younger raven’s cheek.

Luffy froze in shock but after a few seconds, he pushed back against Law’s lips and reciprocated the kiss. He moved his hand to grab the one cupping his cheek to hold it there. 

Law smirked into the kiss and licked Luffy's bottom lip asking for entrance and the teen complied as a small moan left him. Law entered and wasted no time in exploring his mate’s mouth, running his tongue along Luffy's and his body basked in the excitement and pleasure. 

Luffy whined when he felt Law beginning to pull away all too soon. Law chuckled when he saw Luffy's pouty expression and the red tint of his cheeks highlighting his face.

"Who's blushing now, Luffy-ya?" Law teased and pulled Luffy into his lap and wrapped his strong arms around him, so his back was resting against the older raven’s stomach. 

Law was extremely out of his depth with all of this relationship stuff. He never even thought that he would have something like this and he had never wanted it. But looking down at Luffy now he realized how lucky he really was. 

Both boys stayed in that space for the rest of the school day just talking to one another, and school had long since been forgotten. They both wanted to know anything and everything about the other. Law found that his assumption was correct and Luffy had just entered college that year and that they were 4 years apart with Luffy being eighteen and Law being twenty-two. Luffy talked about how it was just him and his brothers and Law talked about his… interesting family. After that, the topic had turned to their respective friends...

"Oh right! Torao, you just have to meet my crew. They've been asking since they found out about the tattoos." Law remembered hearing about a crew and all of a sudden a shiver went down his spine. He pushed the wary feeling he was getting aside and refocused on the conversation.

"...Your  _ crew _ ?" Law’s eyebrows knitted in confusion and interest.

"Mmhm! Shishishi. Nine people in total and I'm the Captain! They are all really great and I'm sure they'll love you." The older raven decided not to question why his boyfriend had what he could only assume as a pirate crew. Through their little talk, he noticed his mate was a bit… well, Luffy.

" _ What _ ?” Law sputtered, “Meet them like  _ right now _ ? School isn't over, their probably in class." He reasoned, trying to get out of this but Luffy just smirked. And damn if that wasn’t sexy he didn’t know what was.

"Nah, it's fine, Torao.” He waved off his boyfriend’s ‘worries.’ “I'll just call them and they'll come and they'll all arrive quickly since I'm asking." Luffy grinned and then laughed and said, "Well, at least most of them will since he'll probably get lost." He shook his head, a smile still plastered on his face from thinking about his crew. 

Law realized there was no way he was getting out of this and decided to just accept it. He was still worried about meeting this  'crew' of his because he kept getting odd vibes... But he brushed it off again. Law knew that he'd be okay as long as Luffy was by his side… or at least that's what he hoped.


	2. Meeting The Crew

**Rating:** PG-13.

**Warnings:** Swearing.

**Word Count:** 1,373

**Edit:** 8/4/19.  **2,479** , lengthened and edited a lot.

**Pairings:** Law/Luffy, Zoro/Sanji.

**Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own One Piece nor any characters from it.

**AN:** Please Read & Review. Enjoy the chapter.

 

**_///_ **

 

Nami walked out of the college and saw the whole crew waiting by the steps. Well... the whole crew. She suppressed a heavy sigh and headed toward her friends.

 

Once she reached them she asked about the thing that was causing her irritation. “Where exactly are Zoro and Sanji-kun?” Nami questioned with a sickly sweet smile. Ussop and Chopper gulped audibly and hid behind Franky, though he looked a bit scared too.

 

“Well uhh, Zoro was taking forever so Sanji went to look for him,” Ussop explained nervously and rubbed the back of his head. “You know how he has zero sense of direction.” Usopp laughed shakily while nudging Chopper who joined him. They immediately quieted when their resident red-head shot them a heavy glare.

 

Nami rubbed her temples. They had better hurry up as Luffy rarely did this. “Whatever. We’ll just go without them, I swear sometimes I just wanna kill those two idiots.” Nami frowned and gestured to the back of the school. 

 

She did have a pretty good guess of why their Captain had called them together in the middle of class - even if it was the last class of the day. It seemed by the smirk on Robin’s face to understand the reason for this little meeting. 

 

Nami glanced at the rest of the crew while walking. She assumed that Usopp, Chopper, and Franky were clueless since they were honestly pretty dense when it comes to stuff like this. Brook, however, was strangely not and was actually pretty perspective. It was probably because he was older than the rest of them, even if they could never get the exact age out of the guy. 

 

Nami pulled out her smartphone and read over the text Luffy had sent to the  _ Strawhats _ group chat.

**Luffy:** Guys come to the back of the school I have a huge surprise! Captain’s orders!

Factoring in what Luffy sent to them yesterday about finding his soulmate she figured the real meeting between them had gone well. She trusted her Captain’s decisions but she knew that he was also pretty naive and easily trusted. They all had their fair share of experiences dealing with the trouble magnet that was Luffy. That was the biggest reason why the crew always made sure to never leave Luffy alone when they all went out together. He attracted the weirdest people and not all of them were good.

 

So, since she knew nothing about this person she would decide if they were good enough for Luffy or not. Not just anybody was allowed to get with their cute little captain. Zoro and Sanji would vehemently agree as well. The three of them were probably the biggest obstacles for this person. She smirked, this was going to be fun. 

 

She looked over at Robin and they made eye contact. She smiled at her and Nami caught the silent agreement. Looks like it wasn’t just them looking out for him. Just then the crew rounded the last corner and what they saw shocked them and they froze in place. Nami turned wide eyes on her Captain and his mate, or at least that was who she assumed it was.

 

**_///_ **

 

Law heard footsteps and he figured people were rounding the corner. He looked over just in time to see some... strange individuals staring at him and Luffy. By his count, it was seven people. Luffy’s crew was what his mind supplied him. 

 

He saw them staring slightly in shock and he realized that Luffy was still in his lap, with the teen's legs wrapped around his back. Luffy noticed them too and just looked over at them with a happy go lucky expression and didn’t appear embarrassed in the slightest. 

 

Not that Law was either, he couldn’t care less. After all, Luffy was his and he was Luffy’s and he wanted everyone to know that. Huh. He didn’t think he was the type to be overly possessive but he knew that if anyone so much as looked at his mate wrong he would get pissed off.

“Shishishi. Hey you guys! Come over here and meet my mate, Torao! Luffy grinned and gestured for them to come and sit down next to them. He also changed positions so he was now leaning on Law with his back against his stomach. 

 

Once they are all settled Luffy looked at Law and starts the introductions. “Torao meet Nami,” he leaned closer to Law and mock whispered, “she’s dangerous so don’t make her angry.” The Captain ignored Nami’s outraged ‘HUH’ and moved onto the next person. “That’s Usopp, he lies a lot-”

“ _ Hey _ ! Everything I say is one hundred percent the  _ truth _ , Luffy!”

 

“-and that’s Chopper, he’s cute and he’s studying to be a doctor just like you!” He boasted about his friend. Law decided it wasn’t the time to tell him he wanted to be a surgeon and not a regular doctor.

 

Chopper blushed. “Aw stop it, your compliments won’t make me happy you bastard!”

 

His boyfriend ignored that seemingly normal occurrence and continued, “And then there is Robin, she’s amazing! She is studying to be an arch...archy… a history person!” Law stared blankly at that and Robin chuckled as did the rest of them.

 

“You mean an Archaeologist, Luffy-san.” She corrected.

 

Luffy snapped his fingers, “Oh right I mean that!” He moved onto the rest of the members, “and that’s Franky who is super awesome and he builds robots!” Luffy’s eyes shined at that and Law shook his head in amusement which didn’t go unnoticed by the two girls and Brook. “And that’s Brook, he’s a musician and plays really good music.” Luffy glanced around for the next person but he only ended up confused. “Wait for a minute… where are the others?” Luffy whined and looked at Nami. She was about to answer her Captain but she was interrupted.

“We’re right here, Captain. This idiot kept trying to lead the way and we all know how that goes.” the voice sighed. 

 

Law looked over to see a blond guy dragging a green-haired man by the hand over to them. Wait… that hair and those voices… it couldn’t be.

“That’s because I knew a  _ shortcut _ , shitty cook!” the green-haired man struggled out of the blond’s grip and crossed his arms.

“What kind of shortcut involves leaving the school, the place that we are  _ supposed to meet at _ , Marimo?” the blond snarked back smartly as they both walked closer to the group. Law could just feel the satisfaction in the air when the other man didn’t reply.

He finally got a good look at them since he was more focused on Luffy before. He made eye contact with the blonde first and was very surprised to see two very familiar faces. Of course, it could be.

“Luffy... this guy is your soulmate?” Zoro asked and it looked like he was trying not to laugh. 

When Luffy nodded he just couldn’t hold it in anymore and burst out laughing. Sanji just looked over at him and smirked while taking a drag of his cigarette. Those assholes. Law glared at them and the rest were just confused by their strange behavior.

“Wow, Law... good... luck!” Zoro pushed out between his heavy laughter.

Sanji just shook his head, smirk still on his face. “Take good care of our Captain, Law,” Sanji said good-naturedly but with a dark undertone of ‘or else’ in his voice.

“...Wow, thanks guys, you’re such good friends.” Law stated dryly, but if you looked closely you could see his cheeks were tinted pink. 

 

The whole crew just looked at Law then back at Zoro and Sanji and ultimately stopped at Luffy. He looked just as confused as the rest, however.

“Uh, are you gonna fill the rest of us in, guys?” Usopp asked, trying to get rid of the confusion.

Sanji made an oh-yeah face, “Right, it’s not really something we like to talk about.” The blond scratched the back of his head, “Well, Law is actually the one who introduced Zoro and me to each other.” Sanji explained while throwing an arm around a now calm Zoro. 

 

Zoro nodded in agreement and added, “Guess we never told you since it happened back in High School and Law left for college right at the end of that.” The swordsman said with a hint of a blush dusting his face at having Sanji so close, but he leaned into the cook subconsciously.

 

Everyone noticed - even Luffy - and they thought it was extremely cute. This type of Zoro was pretty rare. Nami snuck her phone out and secretly took a picture of the moment. She loved good blackmail material.

With the explanation over everyone now understood what was going on and they all refocused their attention back on the newly mated pair.

“Shishishi. So you guys already know, Torao-” 

 

He was cut off by Zoro and Sanji who choked on air and they both started making sounds like they were dying and Law ground his teeth together. Trust them to get a kick out of his expense. The rest of the gang just looked amused at the scene and Luffy just giggled. He rubbed at his temples, he would rather be anywhere else but here. This was going to be such a long discussion.

 

**_///_ **

 

After what felt like hours of questioning and conversation Law was finally allowed to go home and he was dead tired since he rarely even liked talking in the first place. 

 

He climbed into his bed and laid down while thinking about Luffy’s friends. He realized pretty quickly that Nami was going to be the hardest to win over since Zoro and Sanji already knew him and they were friends. But after finding out that Law’s family was  _ loaded _ she changed her attitude  _ completely _ . He could’ve sworn he saw money symbols in her eyes when she approved of him. But he wasn’t going to lie... if he knew that was all he had to say he would’ve started with the whole rich thing.

 

Robin seemed interesting to Law since she was an intellectual type like him, but she had a really morbid sense of humor. He was weirded out by just thinking about one of her ‘jokes’. Though even if she was kind of weird he could see them becoming good friends. He was also pretty sure the older raven had approved of him.

After Chopper found out that Law was studying to be a surgeon and was almost done - even though he was only twenty-two - they gained a mutual respect for each other and talked about medicine and such for a little while. The tanuki was pretty smart and he kind of liked how he wasn’t the only one with an animal as a friend. He had a feeling Luffy would love meeting Bepo.

 

Usopp, Franky, and Brook just seemed happy that Luffy met his soulmate since he had wanted to so badly. Law discovered that the teen wanted to meet his mate quickly after meeting Zoro and Sanji. He was envious of them, or so he was told by Usopp and Chopper.

One thing that did bother Law though was that _all of them_ \- not some of them - started to refer to him as… _Torao_ and not Trafalgar or even Law _._ It was irritated to even think about it, especially since Zoro and Sanji joined in. He shook his head. As if it wasn’t bad enough that Luffy called him that now everyone was going to. He did try to stop them at first but he eventually ended up getting dragged into their pace and went with it. He realized he might as well get used to it since there was no fighting them, they were Luffy’s friends after all.

Now Law just had Luffy’s family to meet and vice versa. Luffy invited him over on Saturday since that’s when both of his brothers were gonna be there. He doesn’t know anything about them but he hoped the meeting wouldn’t be as draining as meeting the Straw Hat Crew. Law still found it weird that Luffy was the Captain of a literal Pirate Crew…

 

**_///_ **

 

Ace paced around the living room while Sabo just smirked mischievously at him. He has never wanted to kill his younger brother more at any point of his life until now.

“So... you’re telling me,” Ace slammed his hands down on the coffee table and glared at the blond, “that our  _ precious younger brother _ has met his  _ soulmate _ .” Sabo nodded in innocent confusion as if he didn’t understand why Ace was so angry. It would have looked genuine if not for the corners of his mouth tugged upwards. “Mmhm, I see.” Ace took long strides and shoved himself into Sabo’s space. “And you’ve given your seal of approval for this man to date Lu without even  _ meeting  _ him, correct?” Sabo nodded again with a knowing look in his eyes that just made Ace even angrier.

“Come on, Sabo! Why won’t you tell me who it is? Do you not respect your older brother?” Ace practically begged and gave up on the authoritative  façade toward the end of it.

 

Sabo chuckled, “Ace… you’re only two months older than me.” He pointed out and Ace mumbled an ‘I know’. “Plus, it’s more entertaining for me this way.” Sabo winked and went to leave but not before saying, “Don’t worry so much. I wouldn’t accept just  _ anyone _ to be our cute little brother’s boyfriend.”

Ace left to stay at his boyfriend Marco’s house for a week and came back to find out that his brother had met his mate and no one had thought to tell him. Plus, Sabo had accepted the guy without even meeting him and seemed to know who he was. Ace frowned. He really wanted to know who this guy was…

 

**_///_ **

 

Law knocked on the door of Luffy’s house and around three seconds later he heard rushed movement on the other side. Within two more seconds, the door opened and he only had time to register a familiar mop of raven hair before he was enveloped into his boyfriend's arms for a quick hug.

Luffy pulled away and grabbed Law’s hand. “Torao! Come on in!” 

 

The younger raven grinned and proceeded to drag Law inside of the house not even giving him a chance to speak. He mentally prepared himself for meeting his mates family but he couldn’t shake the worry. Just then he felt Luffy squeeze his hand and Law smiled and tightened his hold on the younger boy. He had a feeling that as long as he was Luffy everything would be fine - more than fine - and together they could make it through anything. 

 

Even a pair of overprotective older brothers and a couple of weird guardians… right?

 

///

 

**AN:** Honestly, I didn’t realize that I left this story ongoing on some of my sites. Guess I will end up posting another part with Law and Luffy meeting each other’s families.


End file.
